Usually, fair and exhibition stalls, architectural or interior decoration models are of fixed dimensions and apply to a single project. Thus, the large variety of shapes and dimensions of the rooms or the areas to be organized rarely permits reusing the elements representing the walls, a situation which requires their fabrication at the required length. This entails expenses associated with the use of raw materials and with the time spent in the fabrication of the walls, expenses which are not always recouped by the outcome of the project. As regards fair and exhibition stalls, the areas and the shapes of the spaces allocated to an exhibitor vary enough to necessitate custom fabrication. Certain systems claim to be adaptable to the actual dimensions while using standardized, juxtaposable elements of fixed dimensions. However, the variety of constructions and areas necessitates having a large number of different elements, a situation which negatively affects the ease of construction, stability, and rigidity.
Despite a large number of different elements, it is necessary to make an approximation concerning the length of the walls, a situation which negatively affects the study of the space occupied and the evolutionary zones or the optimum use of the area to be organized.
Moreover, the organization and decoration of these spaces is often nonexistent or stylized, i.e., simplified or standardized, for obvious economic reasons, without leaving the user the possibility of adaptation to individual needs.